<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flesh &amp; Bone by Monkeygirl77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128498">Flesh &amp; Bone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77'>Monkeygirl77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Archangels know how to fix Heaven, At least four angels have common sense, Badass Michael, Badass raphael, Badass teenagers, Blind Character, Canon Character of Color, Choir Master Lucifer, Come on people, Common Sense, Disabilities, Healer Raphael (Supernatural), Heaven is Broken, Implied/Referenced Torture, Male Character of Color, Messenger Gabriel, Michael's broken out of the Cage, Not all angels are angelic, Raphael is not a douche, Scars, The others are brought back from the dead, They were there at the beginning, but he's nice, but it counts - Freeform, he's just grumpy sometimes, it's a short amount of time, just four tho, not really - Freeform, seriously, they drug 4 archangels and hold them captive for a time, which is sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(A somewhat rewrite of Used To Be)</p>
<p>"Now, Heaven's on the verge of collapsing, there's barely enough power to keep the lights on, and everyone's freaking out. So, while everyone turned to Castiel for an answer, because he's apparently our 'all knowing savior', we thought to ourselves, 'who was around when we were first being created', and light bulb, the Archangels!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flesh &amp; Bone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It had been a side story, one He'd created in His spare time, to see how far they'd be willing to go to get back what was lost, a story of redemption, of trial and pain, of loss and heartbreak, a great story, but not His main focus, not until they took a step off the page, they took control of the story as He wrote it, turning it into something He never imagined. He's always meant for His four oldest sons to reunite, they belonged together, they were the four pillars of Heaven, they had to be together for their race to survive.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He turns His attention away from the story of the Winchesters and turns His attention to the side story, watching the words write themselves, He taps the page lightly, and an image appears, He watches closely, not wanting to miss any details, wanting to catch it all, what a marvelous idea He'd had, He'd let them have control of their story, they were much better at writing it.</em>
</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“Got it.” He turns at the sound of his brother’s voice, making his way down the hall towards him, a jar of a glowing red substance in his hand. “Just don’t ask <em>how</em> I got it, because it’s gross.”</p>
<p>Iaoth tilts his head slightly. “Who’s is it?”</p>
<p>“Abraxos’, he was sleeping, almost woke up, I skedaddled when he stirred.” Adonai stares down at the jar in horror. “Iao, I just stole blood and grace from the <em>second oldest Power.”</em></p>
<p>“Could have been worse,” the taller boy shrugs. “Could have been from the <em>oldest </em>Power.”</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t have gotten close enough, he would have known you were there the moment you stepped foot in his room.”</p>
<p>Both boys stare at each other in muted horror, turning at the voice behind them, Abraxos sizes them up critically, as though he was assessing how much of a threat they posed, his arms crossed loosely over his chest. “What did you bleed me for?”</p>
<p>Adonai licks his lips, backing up a step, looking over to his brother, and Iaoth shakes his head, so he turns back to the large Power. “We needed to get into the Armory.”</p>
<p>The Power raises an eyebrow. “Why?”</p>
<p>“We need Michael’s sword.”</p>
<p>That brings him to a pause. “You <em>what</em>?”</p>
<p>Adonai nods. “We need his sword.”</p>
<p>“For <em>what</em>?”</p>
<p>“Umm….” He cringes, getting caught was not in their game plan, and by the second oldest Power no less. “It’s a secret?”</p>
<p>Abraxos looks them over again. “What are your names?”</p>
<p>Iaoth waves slightly, cautiously, tentatively. “Iaoth. Sir. Your honor. Sir.”</p>
<p>Adonai swallows thickly. “Adonai. Sir.”</p>
<p>“What do you need <em>Michael’s</em> sword for?”</p>
<p>“Umm…..We can’t say….”</p>
<p>The Power hums softly. “Are you intending to use it against my Archangel?”</p>
<p>They both shake their heads. “No! No, we would never!”</p>
<p>Abraxos nods, looking them over for a moment, and uncrosses his arms, stepping forward, they part for him to walk through them. They turn, watching him press his hand to the door of the Armory, the runes carved into the stone glow with his grace, and dents in, sliding open, he steps inside, turning the corner, and disappears from sight.</p>
<p>They both exchange a glance.</p>
<p>He’s gone for a minute, before returning, the Archangel’s sword in hand. The door closes behind him as he steps out, locking back in place, and they stare at each other. “If you harm my Archangel, I won’t <em>hesitate</em> to kill you both.” He holds the sword out to the empty handed boy, Iaoth takes it quickly, staring up at the Power. Abraxos regards them for a moment, before turning to the other, reaching out to take the jar from him. “Don’t bleed people, it’s gross, and it’s rude.” He nods at them, stepping around the two of them, and makes his leave, calling over his shoulder as he does. “Have a nice night.”</p>
<p>Iaoth and Adonai turn to each other when he’s out of sight. “<em>Holy shit!”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>…</em>
</p>
<p>Zelig and Tagas are waiting for them at their safe house when they make their return, staring at the sword in Iaoth’s grasp with wide eyes, before looking up at them. “You actually <em>got</em> it?”</p>
<p>Iaoth passes the sword over to Zelig, and he turns to their makeshift workbench, to craft the collar they need with the grace in the blade of the sword. “Dude, we got caught by a Power, the <em>second oldest</em> Power, I almost wet myself!”</p>
<p>“I would have legitimately <em>sobbed</em>.”</p>
<p>Adonai rubs a hand down his face. “I almost did. The first time I actually get to meet a Power, and it’s after I was caught bleeding them, I’m gonna be enemy number one for the rest of my life.”</p>
<p>“Oh, and he said he’d kill us if we hurt his Archangel.”</p>
<p>Zelig returns to them, holding out the collar to Adonai, and the smaller angel shoves it in his bag. “Then, I’d suggest you don’t harm him.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Captain Obvious.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>They ventured deep into the pits of Hell, sneaking passed demons and other infernal creatures, avoiding the eyes of the last Prince, and crept their way up to the cage. Peeking inside, the taller of the two nods, and the smaller pours the contents of their jar between the cracks, the scent wafts upwards, they cover their noses to keep it from affecting them, and they wait, they wait a good ten minutes before the scent fills the area. Bodies drop, of passing demons, unconscious to the floor, a loud thump from within the cage alerts them to their success in their mission.</p>
<p>The smaller one steps up before the taller, peeking in through the bars of the iron cage, seeing the unconscious form on the ground, he nods, maneuvering himself between the cracks of the cage, with an agility unseen, he drops into a crouch on the inside, watching the unconscious form closely. He steps forward cautiously, not wanting to run the chance of waking them, and squats beside them, turning their head slightly, he sees that their eyes are closed, their potion worked. He curls his fingers under their arms and tugs backwards, pulling them forward, grunting under the weight. "He's <em>heavy</em>."</p>
<p>"You're just <em>small,</em> put some muscle into it, Adonai."</p>
<p>"I'm putting <em>all </em>my muscle into it, Iaoth!"</p>
<p>The taller of the two, Iaoth, taps the bars impatiently. "Hurry up, dude, Luci couldn't defend himself against his last Prince, I don't want to be here when he finds out we broke <em>him </em>out of the cage."</p>
<p>"I'm going as fast as I can!" Adonai grunts as his back hits the wall of the cage. "How do we get him out, he's not going to fit through the cracks."</p>
<p>"Oh, my dear brother, I thought of that." The taller boy reaches into the bag they brought, pulling out a jar of slimy liquid, and shakes it around slightly. "Basilisk venom. Corrodes everything." He pulls the cap off and pours a good amount of the tinted goo over the edge of the crack his partner had climbed in through, it fizzles, melting the iron, and he stares in complete mystification. "Coool."</p>
<p>"Did you take that from Raphael's vault?"</p>
<p>"It's not like he's around to use it."</p>
<p>A hole forms under the fizzling metal, and Adonai hops out of the cage, allowing his brother access to their other side. They both heft them out of the cage, he drops like a sack of rocks, his head lulling, and they drop him just outside, both cringe as he falls back, and his head smacks the edge of the hole.</p>
<p>"Ouch."</p>
<p>"Is he bleeding? Does that count as us hurting him? I don’t want to die yet!”</p>
<p>"I don't know, that was loud, it must have been hard, I'm surprised it didn't wake him up."</p>
<p>"Let's not test that." Adonai turns to his brother. "Do you have the collar?"</p>
<p>Iaoth nods, reaching back in the bag they brought with them, pulling out a silver collar, sigils carved in the rounded metal. He kneels, curling it around their neck, clasping it in place, the sigils glow a bright red for a moment, before fading. He nods, standing back up, turning to his friend as he collects their things, they mustn't leave a trace of their being there, besides the gaping hole in the cage.</p>
<p>"Hurry up!"</p>
<p>"I'm going, I'm going, calm down!" The smaller of the two pulls the straps of the backpack over his shoulders and looks to the taller. "You can carry him."</p>
<p>"Dammit!" Iaoth nods though, understanding, his brother had pulled him from the cage, it was his turn to put in the effort. Kneeling, he curls his fingers around their left wrist, and tugs them forward, over his shoulders, in a fireman's hold, and struggles as he rises to his feet. "Dammit, Michael, what are you <em>eating</em>?"</p>
<p>Adonai snorts and shakes his head, turning in the direction they came, knowing that his brother would follow, clumsily, as he struggled with the unconscious Archangel over his shoulders. Iaoth swears under his breath every so many minutes, so he knows he's there, as they avoid alerting anyone of their presence, as they creep their way back up to the Earth above.</p>
<p>He's never been so happy to see their car in his entire lifetime, as he struggles to remain on his feet with the <em>heavy </em>Archangel hanging over his shoulders, it doesn't help that Michael's so damn <em>tall, </em>and compared to him, <em>he's </em>about Adonai's size. He reaches out for the handle with a shaking hand, and pulls the trunk open, leaning over to let the large man fall inside. "Sorry!" He calls when his older brother's head smacks the side of the trunk.</p>
<p>"Iaoth, we are <em>not </em>putting him in the trunk!"</p>
<p>"Dude, he's a <em>warrior</em>, that collar only dampens his grace, not his fighting skills, we want as much between us as possible if he wakes up."</p>
<p>"…." His brother nods in agreement. "Touche, come on, we gotta go."</p>
<p>He nods, closing the trunk, and joins him up front. Adonai turns the key in the ignition and their old car rumbles into life, he changes gears, and turns the wheel, steering them out of their previous destination. "Where to now?"</p>
<p>"We drop him off first, then we go after the next?"</p>
<p>"What order are we going in?"</p>
<p>"I don't know man, I'm making this up as I go, whoever comes to mind first."</p>
<p>"Raphael."</p>
<p>"Why him?"</p>
<p>"You said his name and it made me think about him."</p>
<p>"Alriiiight."</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“He’s fucking <em>huge</em>!” Tagas exclaims, the four of them surrounding the oldest Archangel, feeling comforted in the fact he was unconscious, had the manacle around his ankle, and the collar around his neck.</p>
<p>Iaoth groans and stretches. “Tell me about it, he’s fucking <em>heavy</em> too!”</p>
<p>Adonai laughs softly. “Iao kept muttering ‘<em>motherfucker’ </em>under his breath like, every other minute.”</p>
<p>“You would have too if you had to carry the heckin huge dude!”</p>
<p>Zelig hums softly, rubbing at his cheek lightly. “Who are we collecting next?”</p>
<p>The taller boy looks over at him. “Raphael.”</p>
<p>His brother nods. “We’ll need something that has his grace in it, so, either his bow, or his staff.”</p>
<p>Iaoth nods. “They’re both probably in his vault, and that’s <em>definitely</em> going to be locked.”</p>
<p>Zelig hums again. “I can pick the lock.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>The Healer’s Vault was built under his Infirmary, luckily for them, most of Raphael’s flock had been decimated by Castiel, it was a sad sort of lucky break, but one has to take what’s given to them. They make their way down the main aisle silently, keeping aware of their surroundings, in case <em>anyone</em> was still here.</p>
<p>There’s a staircase, at the back end of the hall, passing the stairs that lead up to the Virtues Loft, passed the Archangel’s office, passed the storage rooms, that led downstairs. It remind Iaoth of a dungeon, torches spring to life as they enter the cave, looking around as they make their way down the hall, at the end rests a large metal door, the Archangel’s Vault.</p>
<p>Iaoth waits anxiously, looking around cautiously, as Zelig squats in front of the lock, inserting his picks, trying to pick the lock open.</p>
<p>“Zel, hurry up.”</p>
<p>“I’m going as fast as I can.” There’s a click, the visible lock tumbles on the door turn, and together, they both pull the large thick door open. Zelig holds him back, raising an arm, when he makes to step inside, and shakes his head when he turns to look at him. “Raphael was <em>very</em> intelligent and crafty; he would have known there was a possibility someone could pick the lock on his Vault. There’s going to be traps.”</p>
<p>“<em>Seriously</em>?”</p>
<p>His brother nods, holding out his hand. “Talcum Powder.”</p>
<p>Iaoth nods, tugging their bag off his shoulder, unzips the main pocket, and passes him a bottle of Talcum Powder, before closing the pocket and stringing the bag back on his shoulders.</p>
<p>Zelig twists the cap open, takes a moment, and throws the Talcum Powers into the Vault. They watch as it catches a spider web of unseen lines of grace, undoubtedly tied to some kind of trap. The smaller boy tosses the empty bottle in, it touches one of the lines, and there’s a crack of electricity, like an extreme version of a bug zapper.</p>
<p>“Don’t touch the lines, you’ll be electrocuted.”</p>
<p>They share a glance, nod, and cautiously step forward. Weaving through the lines, mindful not to touch any of them, they make their way inside the Healer’s Vault.</p>
<p>Zelig stops before a case of jars, bottles, and vials. “Iao, toss me the bag, we might need some of these.”</p>
<p>His brother nods, carefully removing his backpack, and tosses it over his head to his brother, and continues on through the web of tripwires. At the back of the Vault is the Healer’s staff and bow. The staff is easily accessible, the bow is not, and he stares up at it for a moment. “Zel, I found his staff and bow.”</p>
<p>His brother appears at his side, and together, they stare up at it.</p>
<p>Iaoth nods, stepping forward, reaching up, standing on his toes, trying to reach the large bow hanging above them, Zelig reaches around him for the staff.</p>
<p>“Woah!” The taller boy tugs the bow from its hook and stumbles back, falling into his brother, knocking them both backwards, through multiple tripwires, and they shriek in pain, it’s not like the sting of electricity, it’s like the sting of a jellyfish. “Sorry! Shit, I’m sorry!”</p>
<p>Zelig ignores the pain, it’s rather creative, mixing it with jellyfish venom, and pushes himself to his feet, tugging his brother up with him. “It’s alright, let’s go, if anyone’s here, they would have heard that.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>They don’t have time to treat their burns when they make it back to their hideout, they took too long at the Healer’s Vault, longer then they should have, and only spare the time to infuse the grace from the bow into the collar, create another jar of their knock out gas, and go on their way.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>"Dude, where did you even find that thing?" Adonai watches in awe as Iaoth pulls the Healer's staff out of their bag, rubbing his hands together to wipe away the chalk residue, they were both ignoring the dried blood staining the floor, thinking about it was too gross.</p>
<p>"You don't want to know what I endured getting this thing, man. It was in his Vault." Iaoth steps into the middle of the circle, clutching the staff tightly, and leans over to pass his partner their bag. "Is the stuff ready?" This time, they brought face masks, one whiff of that stuff and their entire mission would be over, and they weren't ready for that just yet.</p>
<p>Adonai nods lightly. "Already permeating the room with its gracious scent."</p>
<p>"Good. Collar ready?"</p>
<p>"Right here."</p>
<p>"Cool cool cool. Let's get this party started." He grips the staff in both hands, closing his eyes, he focuses his grace on it, willing the Healer's grace within the wood to awaken. He pokes at it, prods it lightly, and when he gains no response, he makes a face and prods harder, sharper, and the grace inside flares, it shocks him, and he yelps, his eyes flying open, glowing the same electric blue as the Archangel's did.</p>
<p>Adonai watches in fascination, as electricity sparks from the top of the staff, as his brother's soaked in the currents. The runes he drew on the floor begins to glow, a bright electric blue, and the room rumbles, dust falls from the ceiling and he looks up for a moment.</p>
<p>Iaoth calls out in their native tongue, it holds an echo, like a thousand voices speaking all at once, lifts his arms slightly, and slams the butt of the staff into the floor. A crack echoes around them, it rumbles, like thunder after a strike of lightning, sparks fly from the impact. Electricity flares from the top, striking the floor, scorching the cement, and then the light show fades, in the middle of the scorched floor is a dark toned man, laying on his back, his skin glows slightly with the same electric blue the staff did, for a moment, and then it fades.</p>
<p>He leans forward on the staff, huffing, out of breath. "That….was…..<em>crazy</em>."</p>
<p>His brother nods, darting forward to slip the collar around the man's neck, the sigils carved in the side glow bright electric blue for a moment before fading once more. "It was so cool though. You were glowing, man. <em>Glowing</em>."</p>
<p>"You're carrying him. I'm pooped."</p>
<p>"What!" He jumps around and Iaoth smiles at him slightly. "But he's so <em>big</em>."</p>
<p>"You're just really <em>small</em>." Iaoth snorts softly, laughing under his breath. "<em>Everything's </em>big to you."</p>
<p>"Asshole."</p>
<p>"<em>Tired</em> asshole."</p>
<p>Adonai groans, as he pulls the taller man over his shoulders, and nearly falls forward from the imbalance of weight over his shoulders, he hadn't squared himself before he'd hefted him up.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“I thought he’d be more……..<em>fearsome</em>……from the rumors we hear about him.” Adonai squats slightly to see the thirdborn Archangel’s peaceful face. “He just looks like….like a <em>normal</em> guy.”</p>
<p>Tagas sighs sadly. “All I ever wanted to be was a healer, and now, after this, I <em>know</em> it’ll never happen, <em>he’s </em>the only one who can make that happen, and I’ve taken him as a <em>captive</em>.”</p>
<p>“Hey, Tag, don’t be too down on yourself.” Iaoth nudges his brother lightly. “You’re <em>our</em> healer.”</p>
<p>Adonai stands. “So, now what?”</p>
<p>Zelig hums softly. “Now we need Gabriel’s horn and Lucifer’s trident. Tagas tracked them both, the horn is in the Indian Ocean, and the trident is in the Antarctic.”</p>
<p>“Fun.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>"Mich….Michael…Wak…Wake up…..Michael…"</em>
</p>
<p>He blinks sluggishly, the lights above him are dim, but still much too bright, and immediately he tries to take in his surroundings as his foggy mind tries to wake up on itself.</p>
<p>"Michael."</p>
<p>He turns at the voice, sitting in a chair next to him, chained to the leg, is his brother. "Raphael?"</p>
<p>"Yes, where are we?"</p>
<p>He stares at the younger archangel. "I thought…I thought you were <em>dead</em>."</p>
<p>The Healer huffs softly, nodding sharply. "I was. By Castiel's hand. When I get my hands on him…." He shakes his head, now is not the time, and he follows his brothers gaze around the room their trapped in. "I was awakened from my slumber. I remember a voice calling out to me, it was young, it ordered me to wake up. I was so stunned by the sheer audacity that someone thought they could order <em>me </em>around that I woke."</p>
<p>Michael quirks his lips into a slight smile. "So, you did as you were ordered to."</p>
<p>Raphael glares at him mutedly. "I was stunned, I merely desired to see who was so ballsy, but when I arrived, I was rendered unconscious."</p>
<p>"I see you woke up first, though."</p>
<p>"Yes, their craftsmanship of this particular potion is rather sloppy, as soon as I caught my bearings, I was able to overcome it, and thus, I woke you up."</p>
<p>The older archangel hums softly, taking in their surroundings, a mattress lay against the far wall, some cans are piled up to it's left. The wall to their right is a sight to behold, someone's been planning, it's covered in pages and scribblings in enochian, the writing is sloppy, a young person. "Where are we?"</p>
<p>"It appears to be someone's home."</p>
<p>He turns a dull glance on the younger archangel. "Yes, thank you for that snippet of information, Raphael, I had absolutely no idea."</p>
<p>"There's your sword."</p>
<p>"<em>What?"</em></p>
<p>True to the Healer's word, his swords resting on a table, before the wall of planning. "There's your staff."</p>
<p>"I can see it, yes." Raphael eyes the contents of the table. "Someone's raided my Vault." His eyes manage to cover as much as they can from their vantage point.</p>
<p>"Holy shit!" They both look around at the sudden explicative, two boys stand before them, just a few paces away, one appears to be carrying Gabriel over their shoulders, the other carrying his horn. "No, no, no, no!" The one with the horn digs into their bag and lifts out a jar, throwing it down, it smashes, and an aroma curls around them.</p>
<p>"No, wait—" Is all Michael manages to make out before he slumps forwards, at his side, he manages to catch a glimpse of his brother's head lulling backwards as unconsciousness over comes him, and then his world falls black.</p>
<p>"Adonai, that was our <em>last</em> jar!" Iaoth treks forward, lugging the Messenger with him, and leans over to drop him on the chair to the Healer's right, chaining his ankle to the chair's leg. "What happened to rationing!"</p>
<p>"Hey, we knocked out two archangel's, collared them, and bound them up, I don't want to face their wrath just yet!"</p>
<p>"I woulda thought of something!"</p>
<p>"There was no time!" Adonai throws their bag down. "<em>And</em> you were carrying Gabriel!"</p>
<p>"I coulda thrown him at them!"</p>
<p>"Iaoth, <em>no</em>."</p>
<p>His brother stands from where he's kneeling at the Messenger's feet, using his and the Healer's knees as leverage as he pushes himself to his feet, and turns to look at him again. "You'll have to make more now before we can get the last one."</p>
<p>The shorter angel nods, squatting to pick up the pieces of glass from the shattered mason jar, his brother grabs the broom from the far-left corner and helps him clean up their mess. They throw away the broken glass, and Iaoth rolls his shoulders, Gabriel's heavier then he looks. "I'm going to take a shower." A nice hot shower would help with the aching muscles.</p>
<p>Adonai nods, turning towards his table of ingredients and pulls a bowl over to him. "I'll make more."</p>
<p>His brother nods, walking off, disappearing down the hall, and he hears the water turn on. Leaving him to wait for his two other brothers to get back, all alone, with two unconscious Archangels, please, for all that is holy, stay that way.</p>
<p>“Adonai! Help!” Zelig appears, Tagas hanging limply from his shoulders, Lucifer’s trident in his other hands. “He dove in! I think he’s in shock!”</p>
<p>“We need to get him warmed up!”</p>
<p>The dark haired brother leans the trident against the wall, and together, they drag their other brother to the bed, quickly stripping him out of his soaked clothes, and curl all the blankets around him.</p>
<p>Zelig rubs his hands on his shirt. “I’ll go get him dry clothes.”</p>
<p>“Right.” Adonai nods lightly. “I’ll try to make more of the knock out gas, <em>you</em> usually do it, but well, you take care of Tag.”</p>
<p>Five minutes pass and he's still reading through the instructions for their concoction, when he hears the groan, and he looks over with wide eyes, as the Healer rubs at his eyes and leans forward, he looks down at his half cooked concoction, there's nothing for him to do to knock him back out, and he contemplates simply smacking him over the head with one of his bowls.</p>
<p>"<em>You </em>drugged us."</p>
<p>He flinches and squeaks. "How are you awake!"</p>
<p>Raphael rubs at his eyes again. "Your craftsmanship is horrid. You're too heavy handed on the dragon's blood." The Healer elbows the Viceroy sharply and stomps his heel into the Messengers foot. "Why are we bound?"</p>
<p>"All things in good time."</p>
<p>"I could order you to tell me."</p>
<p>He stares at the archangel, he doesn't like the eyes that stare back at him, they're too cold, too cruel, too sharp. They're not like they used to be. "I don't have to listen to you."</p>
<p>"You <em>little</em>—"</p>
<p>"I wouldn't!"</p>
<p>The warning comes too late, and the Healer yelps, his hands flying up to his neck, eye widening when he feels the collar, he runs his fingers over the runes and his mouth opens for a moment, no words come out. "You've <em>bound </em>us?"</p>
<p>"It's for your own good."</p>
<p>"Mmm…Wha's happ'n'n?" They both turn to watch the Messenger wake up, he rubs at his eyes lightly and yawns, sitting up from his slumped position. He turns to look at his brother next to him, and stares a moment, his eyes widening in realization. "Raph, I thought you were dead!"</p>
<p>"I thought you were too, Gabriel."</p>
<p>The Messenger stares at him a moment longer before looking around, taking in their surroundings. "Where are we?"</p>
<p>"I haven't the slightest idea." Raphael turns back to the boy. "He could tell us."</p>
<p>"Kiddo?"</p>
<p>"I'm going to pass out, dude, don't wake me unless the world's ending." Iaoth drawls as he crests the end of the hall, and falls short, staring at three sets of eyes, and he turns to look at his brother. "Adonai!"</p>
<p>"I didn't do anything! I swear! Raphael woke up on his own and woke the other two himself!"</p>
<p>"Oh, yea! How!"</p>
<p>"He said we didn't make it right!"</p>
<p>"Would you lower your voices please?" They both turn to look at the oldest Archangel, Michael regards them for a moment before he rubs at his eyes and leans forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "We are all right here, there's no need to shout." He looks up at them after a moment. "Why are we here?"</p>
<p>Adonai and Iaoth turn to each other, Iaoth shakes his head and Adonai makes a gesture at them all, seemingly caught in an argument no one can hear.</p>
<p>Raphael clears his throat.</p>
<p>"Iaoth, they're going to find out!"</p>
<p>"Not yet!"</p>
<p>"Better now than later!"</p>
<p>"No!"</p>
<p>He clears his throat again.</p>
<p>Adonai turns back to them and his brother huffs. "We needed you."</p>
<p>Raphael runs his fingers over the runes again. "Why have you bound us?"</p>
<p>"We didn't think you'd come willingly."</p>
<p>Gabriel squints at them. "So you knocked us out until you could get us back here, and", he kicks his leg slightly. "Chain us up?"</p>
<p>"We needed to make sure you didn't leave."</p>
<p>Michael hums softly. "What do you need us for?"</p>
<p>Iaoth shakes his head again but Adonai soldiers on. "Heaven's on the verge of collapse."</p>
<p>
  <em>"What?"</em>
</p>
<p>His brother gives up on his silence. "We figured, since you guys are the four pillars, that you'd be able to fix it."</p>
<p>"The four…." Gabriel's eyes widen. "You intend to bring <em>Lucifer </em>here?" He nods lightly. "You <em>are </em>going to need more of that knock out gas."</p>
<p>"You won't get <em>anywhere </em>making it the way you are now." Raphael shakes his head. "Bring the table over and <em>I </em>will make it."</p>
<p>Adonai and Iaoth exchange looks, and the smaller one nods, dragging the table over to rest before the Healer. He nods at him in appreciation and sifts expertly through the mass of bottle and vials, pouring them into the spare bowl with ease, he makes it swiftly, much more so then Adonai did. "Here." He holds the new mason jar out to them. "You'll find this will work much better." He sits back in his chair. "You will rest before you go. It takes a lot of strength to wake us up from our eternal sleep."</p>
<p>"But—"</p>
<p>"That was an <em>order</em>."</p>
<p>Both boys exchange looks, though they're bound, they don't want to test just how well it is. They nod in unison, setting the mason jar down on the table, and dart over to their bed, collapsing face first into their pillows.</p>
<p>Michael shakes his head at them both, and both elders turn to look at the Messenger, Gabriel hums softly. "Gabriel?"</p>
<p>"Just….A…..Minute…." He hears the locking mechanism on the collar unlatch, and he pulls it free, dropping it on the table. He feels his grace rush over him, like his life force is returning, his mind clearing of it's haze, and he reaches down to curl his fingers around the manacle on his ankle. "Okay, I'm free, who's next?" It melts under his touch and he looks up.</p>
<p>Raphael stares at him until he nods, biting his lip, and steps up behind him to unlock the collar around his neck, he yelps when it shocks him, and he <em>swears </em>he hears his older brother chuckle, he pushes it to the back of his mind, because this is <em>Raphael </em>they're talking about, and he does <em>not </em>chuckle. He tosses the collar on the table over top of his and moves on to Michael, as the Healer leans forward to remove the manacle from around his ankle.</p>
<p>He stands, wandering idly around the room, coming to stand before the planning wall, and hums as he reads through the notes sprawled around the wall of maps and pictures.</p>
<p>Michael joins him, humming along to his own melody, as he reads the notes himself. "This is quite impressive."</p>
<p>"A lot of thought has been put into this." He reaches for one of the dusty scrolls on the second table. "They raided the library."</p>
<p>"How else would they know us all being together would re-stabilize Heaven."</p>
<p>"There's been a lot of trial and error." Gabriel holds up an unused collar, it's tinted crimson, blood has coated the metal. "A tad sacrificial."</p>
<p>"A concerning quality."</p>
<p>"Oh, Raph, I knew you still cared somewhere in that icy heart of yours."</p>
<p>The Healer glares heatedly at the Messenger, and he gulps, taking a step away from him, coming to rest on Michael's other side.</p>
<p>The Viceroy reaches for the Morningstar's trident. "I would like to know where they found <em>this</em>."</p>
<p>"I thought you destroyed it."</p>
<p>He shakes his head to the Messengers statement. "Lucifer hid it long before that. I doubt even <em>he </em>remembered where he put it after everything that happened. How <em>they </em>found it mystifies me."</p>
<p>"They had to go swimming to get my horn." Gabriel runs his fingers over the golden instrument. "Threw it in the Indian ocean."</p>
<p>"I placed my staff in my vaults."</p>
<p>"Raph," he looks over to the Messenger at the call of his name, and his eyes widen, reaching out to take the object he holds out to him. <em>"My bow."</em></p>
<p>"It seems they figured out a way into your vault." Michael intones, setting the Morningstar's trident to lean against the wall once more, and turns to look at the two of them, sleeping, blissfully unaware that their prisoners were free and up and about. "They've been sorely underestimated."</p>
<p>"<em>Basilisk venom?" </em>The Healer growls lowly, picking up a large jar off the second table, the tinted substance moves as he tilts the jar. "They <em>raided </em>my vaults!"</p>
<p>"Well, at least someone was putting it to use."</p>
<p>"Be <em>silent, </em>Gabriel."</p>
<p>"I'm just saying."</p>
<p>"I—"</p>
<p>"Sshhh." Michael shushes them, and they both fall into silence, turning to look up at him. The oldest Archangel presses a finger to his lips, and turns back towards the boys, gesturing to their prone forms. "They're sleeping." He blinks in surprise. “There’s <em>three</em> of them. How did we not see that one?”</p>
<p>“What?” Both younger Archangels turn to look at him, and Michael nods to the mattress, there is, indeed, a third boy, covered in a mound of blankets, red curls plastered to his forehead. Gabriel cautiously treks closer, he’s seemingly unconscious, and frowns. “I don’t think he’s <em>sleeping</em>.” His older brothers share a frown and crosses to his side, Raphael squats slightly, feeling the boy’s forehead. “He’s <em>freezing</em>.”</p>
<p>“Wha—guys?” They turn at the sound of a fourth person, another boy, a youngling, medium in height, wide dull hazel eyes staring straight ahead, a pair of dry clothes in his arms. “You don’t sound like my brothers, who are you?”</p>
<p>Gabriel frowns lightly. “You can’t see us?”</p>
<p>“No. I can’t. Answer my question.”</p>
<p>Raphael and Michael exchange looks.</p>
<p>The Messenger looks back at his older brothers. “Gabriel.”</p>
<p>The Healer intones deeply. “Raphael.”</p>
<p>The Viceroy hums softly. “Michael. Who are you, little one?”</p>
<p>Their new friend seems nervous, he back’s up a step, throwing his hand out to feel for the wall. “How are you awake?”</p>
<p>Raphael sighs deeply. “Your potion was not made well, I awoke, and woke my brothers. What’s your name?”</p>
<p>The youngling licks his lips. “Zelig, my name’s Zelig, the one you’re standing by is Tagas.”</p>
<p>Gabriel raises an eyebrow. “How do you know who we’re standing by, and yet, can’t see us?”</p>
<p>“I can feel the vibrations.” He lifts a foot. “That’s why I’m barefoot. I can…..It’s like I can see through the ground, the connection, you all have different sounds, different vibrations.”</p>
<p>Raphael hums. “I’ve never heard of that before, how did you develop this skill?”</p>
<p>“When I lost my eyesight, my other senses grew stronger, my hearing and feeling, to pick up the slack.”</p>
<p>“That’s rather impressive, how did you lose your eyesight, I assume by the phrasing, you weren’t created that way.”</p>
<p>Zelig blinks. “No, I wasn’t. I was punished by my superior.”</p>
<p>Michael frowns. “<em>Someone</em> took your eyesight?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>The oldest Archangel looks to his brothers. “How?”</p>
<p>“Acid.”</p>
<p>Gabriel’s mouth drops for a long moment, stunned by that revelation. “Someone blinded you with <em>acid</em>?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“There’s no need to apologize. It happened. I’ve learned to live with it.”</p>
<p>Silence falls over them, Zelig stares straight ahead, and the three of them exchange looks.</p>
<p>Raphael moves first, making his way to the youth’s side, brushing his fingers over his own as he reaches for the clothes, so he knows he’s there. “We will change him, you get some rest.”</p>
<p>“But—”</p>
<p>“I am <em>ordering</em> you to get some rest.”</p>
<p>Zelig is an intelligent individual, he knows, as all should, that you do not deny an order from an Archangel, so he nods, passes over the clothes, and slowly makes his way to the mattress, climbing in next to his brother.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>
  <em>He smiles to Himself, Michael was pondering something, something he was keeping to himself for the moment, and what is better then an unexpected surprise, He could never read His sons, He'd created them that way, He didn't want to be able to, He did not want to read them like a book, He wanted the surprise and plot twists and everything that came with a good mystery. Michael was pondering something, and while He had a few ideas, even He wasn't sure.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He leans back in His desk chair, pulling the book down with Him, and watches them all closely.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He'd have brought them all back Himself, slowly but surely, there were most certainly things that needed to be worked out and sorted through, but these boys had beat Him to it, and He hadn't even seen it coming.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What an interesting quartet, admittedly, He hadn't thought much of them at first, He loved them, yes, but He loved all of His children, they were just another few in the bunch. But these four had surprised even Him, caught Him unawares, their creativity and character wasn't something He could write, it all came naturally.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They'd been known as more than simple Miracle Workers rather soon.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>…</em>
</p>
<p>They stand in the middle of a church in the middle of nowhere, in some town they hadn't bothered to learn the name of, Iaoth stands, dusting the chalk off his hands on his pant legs. Raphael had said he'd rub his shoulders when they got back, and he was looking forward to it, it was strange having his attention, they'd never garnered it before, but it was a good sort of strange, he liked it.</p>
<p>"Ready, dude?"</p>
<p>Adonai nods, standing in the middle of the circle they'd drawn, and grips the staff of the Morningstar's trident, he brings it around to stand before him, and grips it with both hands.</p>
<p>Iaoth busies himself with pouring the contents of their mason jar around the circle, they needed him unconscious when he arrived, it would be so much easier to transport him.</p>
<p>He closes his eyes, pushing his grace against the grace resting in the trident, it stirs softly but doesn't waken, and he pushes harder, sharper then before, and the resting grace flares, it's <em>freezing</em>, and he shivers involuntarily at the feeling of it.</p>
<p>The other watches in awe as ice slowly stretches over the spires of the trident, down the staff, coating his brother's fingers, hands, arms, encasing him in ice. It's fluid though, moving freely, as his brother's eyes snap open, burning a bright red, just as the late Morningstar's had, and he slams the butt of the trident into the floor. Ice spreads over the floor, over the pews, up the walls, encasing the inner sanctum of the church. It solidifies into a silhouette at Adonai's feet, melting away to reveal features.</p>
<p>The blonde man is unconscious, just as they needed him to be, and Iaoth rushes forward to clip the collar around his neck. The sigils glow a bright icy hue and fade softly, Adonai groans softly as the ice melts from around him and leans forward against the trident. "I am <em>so </em>cold."</p>
<p>"Dude, you were literally a huge piece of <em>ice, </em>I'd be surprised if you weren't."</p>
<p>"You're carrying him back."</p>
<p>"I figured." Iaoth squats gripping the Morningstar's right wrist, he pulls him up over his shoulders, groaning under the weight as he stands. "Shit, ouch, fuck, what do these guys <em>eat</em>?" He continues to curse silently as he follows his brother out of the church to the car out back. "This motherfucker is <em>definitely </em>going into the trunk."</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>"This douche canoe gets <em>two</em>." Iaoth proclaims as he locks a manacle around both of the second born Archangel's ankles. "Just 'cause."</p>
<p>Tagas snorts softly. “Hater.”</p>
<p>"Dude, dude," Adonai calls out from Michael side. "He's waking up, watch out, man, stay vigilant."</p>
<p>"I'm literally standing in front of him, captain obvious, I can see that." He stares down at the Morningstar as he groans softly, his ice blue eyes blinking open, and he makes a face, pulls his fist back, and punches him straight in the face, there's two cracks, the Morningstar yelps and curses, and the miracle worker yelps and curses. Iaoth turns away from him, shaking his hand out, cursing under his breath. "Shit, fuck, shit, ow, <em>ow, </em>ow, worth it, <em>worth it</em>, shit, shit, shit storms!"</p>
<p>Zelig makes a face. “That crack was <em>loud.”</em></p>
<p>Raphael rolls his eyes, stepping away from the Messenger's side, catching the boy's hand as he waves it about, examining his fingers gently. "Well, that was an incredibly ignorant thing to do." He pokes at one of his knuckles, and the boy hisses, jerking back, but he holds firm. "You've broken two of your fingers."</p>
<p>"You can just heal it, right?" He looks up at the boy, and Iaoth smiles slightly, tilting his head. "Right?"</p>
<p>"I don't heal injuries brought on by <em>stupidity</em>, boy." He looks back down to his hand. "But I'll wrap them." He tugs him forward. "Come."</p>
<p>Gabriel leans over the second oldest Archangel, grimacing, whistling under his breath. "Kid packs a punch, he <em>curved </em>Luci's nose, wowza."</p>
<p>"Ooowwwwww." Lucifer blinks, reaching up to touch his nose, and jolts with a wave of pain. "What hit me?"</p>
<p>"A kid less than half your age."</p>
<p>Ice blue eyes blink open. "G—Gabriel?"</p>
<p>"Hey, bro, heard you got done in."</p>
<p>Lucifer curls his hand around his nose and stares, looking passed the Messenger to see the Healer, wrapping a boy's fingers, that's the one who punched him. "Raphael?" Emerald green eyes flit up to meet his for a moment before returning to watching the task at hand. His eyes travel over, widening at the sight. "Mike?"</p>
<p>"Hello, Lucifer."</p>
<p>The boy at his side waves a few fingers in greeting. "Hi. I'm Adonai. Sorry about Iaoth. He just doesn't like you." He points to his two brothers. “They’re Zelig and Tagas, they don’t say much, but they’re alright.”</p>
<p>"Understatement! <em>Ow!"</em></p>
<p>"Hold still."</p>
<p>He looks down to his ankles, eyes widening at the manacles keeping him chained in place, and with his free hand, he feels up to the collar around his neck. "What?"</p>
<p>"You're our prisoner, bitch!"</p>
<p>Iaoth yelps when the Healer cuffs him over the back of the head. "Be quiet." And falls silent.</p>
<p>Raphael finishes with the boy and leaves him there, crossing around Gabriel to stand in front of him, he stares up at him, moving his hand when he smacks it away, and he does <em>not </em>shriek lightly when the Healer grips his nose and tugs it back into place. "You're right, Gabriel, Iaoth does pack a surprisingly heavy punch."</p>
<p>"I'm a badass, of course I do."</p>
<p>Adonai snorts softly at the look the third born archangel sends to his brother.</p>
<p>Iaoth mimes zipping his lips and throwing away the invisible key.</p>
<p>Gabriel laughs softly under his breath.</p>
<p>Lucifer looks between them all, and then down to his binds, tilting his head curiously. "Why am I here and why am I bound?"</p>
<p>"Heaven is destabilized." The oldest Archangel informs the second oldest, and his head shoots up, eyes wide in disbelief. "As for why <em>you </em>are bound, we didn't trust you to stay."</p>
<p>"Heaven's <em>what</em>?"</p>
<p>"Destabilized. From what we've heard."</p>
<p>Adonai nods at his side, scratching at his cheek lightly, watching his brother make faces at the Healer's back, smiling faintly, and adds absently. "There's little more than a dozen angel's left. Not enough Power to keep the lights on."</p>
<p><em>"What?"</em> He looks over when he feels the air shift at his side as Michael turns to look at him. "You never said <em>that</em>."</p>
<p>"I didn't?" The young miracle worker makes a face. "I swear I did."</p>
<p>"I can assure you, you did <em>not</em>."</p>
<p>Rapheal turns to look at the other three, and Iaoth quickly evens his features, he doesn't want to know what the Healer would do if he found him making faces at him while his back was turned, Tagas averts his eyes, and Zelig simply stares ahead silently. "You told us very little about the <em>condition </em>of the Host in general. All we've heard is that you've gathered us because Heaven is unstable. There are many things being left <em>un</em>said."</p>
<p>"I agree, I'm not usually pretty observant of those sorts of things, but even I noticed that." Gabriel intones softly, softer then they're used to, and they turn to look at him. "There's little <em>more </em>then a dozen of us left?"</p>
<p>Adonai and Iaoth exchange looks, Iaoth shakes his head, Adonai nods, they've locked themselves in a silent battle of wills in the form of a staring contest.</p>
<p>Michael clears his throat and they both turn to stare at him unblinkingly, he feels slightly unnerved by their unblinking stare, until Adonai loses, he blinks first, and Iaoth smirks in victory. "You <em>will </em>tell us all there is to tell us."</p>
<p>The boys exchange looks, who are they to deny the <em>eldest </em>Archangel's command, and turn back to look at him with unison nods. "You might want to sit down. It's a long story."</p>
<p>Micheal nods, sitting on the chair at Lucifer's right, Raphael takes his place at his left, and Gabriel settles in on the Healer's other side. The council reconvened, together once more, and they feel a shiver run down their spines at the four <em>powerful </em>Archangels watching them expectantly.</p>
<p>Adonai makes a small noise and comes to sit at their feet, Iaoth follows after him, Zelig sits in front of Michael, rubbing at his feet lightly, the ache, Tagas follows after him, sitting at his side, crossing his legs under him. "It all started with the fall."</p>
<p>"The fall?" Gabriel tilts his head. "What fall?"</p>
<p>"Castiel worked with Metatron to close the gates of Heaven, and Hell, but we're focusing on our home here. He was Metatron's puppet, willingly helping him achieve his goal, I give him credit, he didn't know what Metatron's true intentions were, but still, he always has a hand in it."</p>
<p>Iaoth nods in tune with his brothers words, rubbing at his chin lightly. "His preconceived idea of the greater good usually coincides with what others want. <em>Especially</em> his <em>favorite</em> human."</p>
<p>Adonai nods in agreement. "The spell Metatron used cast the Host out of Heaven and locked the gates, no one could get in, hundreds of us died in the fall."</p>
<p>"I remember the fall, it hurt, everything <em>burned. </em>It felt like someone had poured Holy Water over my wings and lit them on <em>fire</em>." The smaller angel reaches over to squeeze his brothers hand, he'd been on Earth already when the fall had occurred, so he was spared, his brother had not been, his wings had been in a <em>horrid </em>state. Iaoth looks up to the Morningstar. "Is that what it felt like when you fell too?"</p>
<p>Lucifer nods silently, watching them both carefully, not wanting to interrupt the moment.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry man," the taller youth looks down to his bandaged hand. "I don't like you. But I'd never wish that one <em>anyone</em>."</p>
<p>"Anyway," their attention shifts back to the smaller. "We're not sure how, but they managed to open the gates, and everyone was allowed back in."</p>
<p>They turn to look at the blind one when he takes over. "Then, Castiel swallowed Purgatory, like the fool he is, he swallowed the Leviathan."</p>
<p>Michael inhales deeply.</p>
<p>"Called himself the new <em>god</em>, minor <em>'g'</em>, he doesn't deserve a capital <em>'G'</em>, killed a priest, said he was praying too loud, killed <em>two thirds </em>of Raphael's flock because they wouldn't follow him." Iaoth picks at the bandages around his fingers and the Healer nudges his hand with his foot, he looks up, and the elder shakes his head firmly. "Anyway, he challenged Death, and Death won, the leviathon got lose, that was fun."</p>
<p>"It was <em>messy</em>."</p>
<p>"It was <em>really </em>messy." Iaoth nods in agreement with his brother's comment, absently, he leans forward, untying the Messenger's shoe. "Then, they killed Death, that was an experience, let Aunt free from Her prison. Father came back for a short while, Aunt killed a number of us, then they reconciled and left again."</p>
<p>Zelig rubs at his knee lightly. "Then, Lucifer's Nephilim was born, and he tried to lead Heaven."</p>
<p>Iaoth glares at the Morningstar, he really does not like him, he knows a douche when he sees one. "<em>He who hesitates, disintegrates."</em></p>
<p>Lucifer frowns, and for once, feels a semblance of shame over come him. Had he known just how dire the situation was, perhaps he would have acted differently, but there was no turning back time to change it.</p>
<p>The taller boy falls silent to let his brother continue. "Lucifer and the Winchester's mother were trapped in an alternate dimension, she was brought back by Aunt, and the Winchesters took Lucifer's Nephilim."</p>
<p>Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel turn to look at the Morningstar in surprise.</p>
<p>"You had <em>sex</em> with a <em>human</em>?"</p>
<p>They all turn to glare at the youngest Archangel, and Michael takes over. "We have a niece or nephew?"</p>
<p>"Nephew." Zelig answers for him and Adonai nods, continuing on. "His name's Jack. Anyway, the Nephilim said <em>Castiel </em>was his father, and when he asked about his true father, they gave him a bible to read, because that paints Lucifer's character <em>beautifully</em>." He picks at his big toe lightly. "The last Prince of Hell came back, the Winchesters and Castiel took the Nephilim to their bunker, massive place, one could get lost in there if they didn't know where they were going."</p>
<p>Gabriel hums lightly, he's been there himself. "You say that as if you've been there."</p>
<p>The four of them nod at him and Iaoth takes over. "Asmodeus tried to trick the Nephilim into releasing the Shedim, but he was stopped by Castiel and the Winchesters." Iaoth tugs on the Messengers shoe lace. "Asmodeus was <em>enhancing </em>himself with Gabriel's grace, the pagans sold him out, no surprises there, he was his prisoner for <em>years</em>."</p>
<p>The Messenger flinches at the memory of it, and he feels the eyes of his three older brothers on him, but he looks down, he doesn't want to meet their eyes, he doesn't want to see the disappointment, at him being so weak and vulnerable.</p>
<p>"Gabriel, is this true?" Michael sounds pained, and he nods, his oldest brother makes a choked noise in his throat. "I will kill him."</p>
<p>"I will help." Lucifer intones darkly.</p>
<p>Raphael touches a gentle hand to the Messenger's cheek, frowning when he flinches away slightly. "Gabriel, we will talk about this more in depth at a later time. I will also be looking you over very carefully." He rubs his thumb over his cheek bone in a tender gesture that hadn't been seen since before the Fall and ensuing war. "I am sorry, little brother." The Messenger nods lightly, turning to offer him a small smile, the memory haunts him.</p>
<p>"Anyway," Iaoth interjects their moment and pushes on. "Uumm, where was I?"</p>
<p>"Gabriel was Asmodeus's prisoner."</p>
<p>"Oh, right, thanks bro, like I was saying, then Gabriel was freed by a British dude, Ketch?" He turns to his brother for clarification and Adonai nods. "Ketch, stole Gabriel out from under Asmodeus's nose and brought him to the Winchesters." He tugs on the Messenger's shoe lace again. "Gabriel tracked down Lucifer, who managed to get himself back, and trapped him, they bound him up and slit his throat to use him as a power source for keeping the gateway between worlds open, but Lucifer followed."</p>
<p>Adonai picks up for him. "The Nephilim finally got to meet his <em>real</em> father." He glares at the Messenger. "Gabriel was a major douche and a shithead all mixed into one, called Lucifer a <em>cancer </em>and said he loved <em>no one </em>but himself, when it's known that Lucifer loved his family, in his own demented way, said the reason Father locked him away was because he was a cancer that was corroding humanity."</p>
<p>For a blind guy, Zelig’s glare <em>burns</em> the Messenger. "He <em>cried </em>when he thought he killed you."</p>
<p>"Gabriel made Lucifer cry—"</p>
<p>"Again."</p>
<p>"Iaoth, shut up! It's my turn to talk!"</p>
<p>"Sorry, sorry, calm down."</p>
<p>Zelig glared at his brother and Iaoth offers him a smile. "Anyway, the Winchesters and Castiel managed to get back to the rift, Gabriel sacrificed himself, they trapped Lucifer in that dimension with an evil version of Michael."</p>
<p>"Creepy guy."</p>
<p>"<em>Torturous </em>guy."</p>
<p>They both share a nod. "Anyway, evil Michael and Lucifer made a pact to get over to our world, evil Michael tried to take over our world, Lucifer stole his Nephilim's grace, Dean Winchester allowed evil Michael to use him as a vessel to kill Lucifer, they all celebrated, left his body there to rot."</p>
<p>"Assholes."</p>
<p>"<em>Big </em>assholes."</p>
<p>Iaoth nods. "Now, Heaven's on the verge of collapsing, there's barely enough power to keep the lights on, and everyone's freaking out. So, while everyone turned to Castiel for an answer, because he's apparently our <em>'all knowing savior'</em>, we thought to ourselves, <em>'who was around when we were first being created?'</em>, and light bulb, <em>the Archangels!"</em></p>
<p>Tagas nods enthusiastically. "We figured, if anyone would know how to fix things, it would be those who were there at the beginning. So we did some research."</p>
<p>The taller boy looks sheepishly to the Healer, and Raphael purses his lips. "Raided your vaults. Sorry. We were desperate."</p>
<p>The smaller boy turns to the oldest. "We broke you out of the cage."</p>
<p>Iaoth looks to the others. "We woke you from your eternal sleep."</p>
<p>"How do you two know all of this?" Michael looks between the four of them and they exchange looks. "It's almost as if you were there."</p>
<p>They make sheepish faces and nod slightly.</p>
<p>"You <em>were</em>?"</p>
<p>"Nobody ever notices <em>miracle workers</em>."</p>
<p>Lucifer hums in amazement, knowing that these four had been there the entire time, and none of them had ever noticed, they'd been watching them for a while, it appeared. "We've <em>really </em>got to pay more attention to the subsections."</p>
<p>Gabriel nods in agreement, pressing a hand to his chest. "That's what I said, brother."</p>
<p>Raphael hums lightly. "How did you manage to get passed the traps I left at the entrance to my vaults."</p>
<p>"Who said we got passed them?"</p>
<p>"You went <em>through </em>them?"</p>
<p>Iaoth nods lightly, rubbing at his arm. "Guy, you are <em>creative</em>."</p>
<p>Zelig nods. “Jellyfish venom, very creative, nice touch.”</p>
<p>Raphael stares at them both firmly. "Once we are through here, I will be giving you <em>all</em> a very <em>thorough </em>examination." They gulp, and Gabriel smiles slightly, <em>'rightfully so.'</em> He starts when his older brother turns his attention to him. "You too, little brother." He gulps too.</p>
<p>Michael smiles at them. "All in good time." He regards the four youths kindly. "You thought right, we do know how to create angels, or, I should say, bring back those that have been lost."</p>
<p>Lucifer nods in kind. "And we do know how to stabilize Heaven's core."</p>
<p>The Messenger smiles at them. "You've completed your mission, boys, we'll take things from here." They both seem to deflate slightly. "Why such long faces?" He leans over to tie his shoe. "You're coming with us, obviously."</p>
<p>They all lean forward. "Really?"</p>
<p>Michael smiles down at them. "Of course."</p>
<p>Raphael hums lowly. "I <em>already</em> know you four are going to be <em>heaps </em>of trouble."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>